I Dare You
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: While searching for his Transfiguration essay, Remus learns that you shouldn't anger a certain dog animagus... [Remus/Sirius slash if you squint, but it can be taken as friendship]


"Now, before we begin with our scheduled class for today, I will be picking up last week assigned essay, and this time, if it's not exactly six inch of length, I will be deducting points," McGonagall's voice bellowed across the classroom, shuffling the tiredly groans of the students.

The stern professor rose from her desk and began walking around the lines of desks, extending her hand out for the papers. Remus, who fortunately sat at the end of the row, opened up his Transfiguration book, where he had left the essay the previous night.

To his immensely surprise, his beloved essay, which he wasted four hours writing and missed last night' chocolate pudding for, wasn't inside his book and neither it was tangled on its pages.

Frowning, he picked up his school bag from the floor and yanked it open. James turned to look at him with curious eyes as he searched in every corner of his bag and every pocket. He unfolded every loose piece of parchment he found, wincing as he realized his bag resembled more a rubbish bin than a school bag. He had the bad habit of stuffing papers without ordering them and now it was coming back to bite him.

"Hey, Remus, what'cha looking for?" James asked in a whisper.

"I can't find my essay!" He whispered back. He placed every book and quill on the table and turned his bag upside down, shaking it roughly.

"And then you complain about how I keep my side of the dorm," James scowled as he pointed at the pile of trash.

"You're not supposed to swipe your dirty laundry under the bed, James, and that's final!" Remus almost growled. His face fell when he realized McGonagall was approaching their desk.

"Do you remember where you last put it? Or where can it be?" James asked.

"I thought it was inside my Transfiguration book… Oh, wait!"

McGonagall finally arrived to their station, and gave Remus a deep frown for the impromptu mess.

"What's the meaning of this, Mr. Lupin?" She asked as she took James's essay into her hands.

"I apologize for my untidiness, Professor McGonagall, but I've just realized I let my essay back at the Gryffindor Tower, and I wish for permission to go collect it," Remus told her with unwavering respect in his voice.

McGonagall stared at him over her rimmed glasses for a moment before she sighed. "You have exactly five minutes, Mr. Lupin, to recollect your homework. However, you should keep a better tab of your papers; it is a shame to see a prefect with a lousy sense of order."

Remus blushed to his ears by the professor's words. He noticed James was shaking his shoulders, and he discreetly glared at the boy.

"And while you're at it," Professor McGonagall continued. "Do please tell Mr. Black that if he doesn't come to my office after dinner, I will send an owl to his parents discussing his class attendance." With that, the stern woman turned around and headed towards the next row of desks.

After James gave him a supportive wink, Remus dashed out of the classroom, and practically flied toward the Gryffindor Tower. He was in a state of surprise though, when he realized that Sirius hadn't been in Transfiguration and neither in Charms that morning. That blatant act of disrespect and irresponsibility just fueled his already heated anger towards the Animagi. They had been arguing for three days now, for a reason Remus couldn't even remember, but there had been a lot of shouting and hexes involved, and he was still very angry at the boy.

Once he climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, he went directly towards the stairs. When he entered the dorm, he was mildly confused to see it empty; he was sure Sirius was sleeping in or something. He jogged towards his trunk, when he was sure his History book was stashed, along with his essay. He just had confused the books that morning.

But yet, when he opened his trunk, he didn't see the book anywhere, which made him even more confused and slightly nervous. He prided himself in always having his homework ready by the due date and this has been an unnecessary waste of his time. Where was the damn book?!

"Looking for this?"

Remus whirled his neck so fast he was sure he hurt himself. Sirius rested on his bed lazily, with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out. At the end of the bed sat his missing book, along with bits and pieces of battered parchment. Remus's face paled horribly.

"No…" He threw himself at the bed, and picked his essay, which was now bitten in every corner and ripped in shreds. The marks were clearly made by a dog and there was only one dog in the dorm.

Remus gave Sirius his best death glare. Sirius just grinned and stood up from the bed.

"Why?!" Remus bellowed angrily. "Why in the name of Merlin you did this?!"

Sirius waltzed towards the door with graceful steps. When he had a hand on the doorknob though, he turned around and gave Remus a breathtaking smirk.

"For revenge, of course. Go on, go tell McGonagall that your dog ate your homework. I dare you."

* * *

**Please forgive me for any mispelled/missing words.**

**This was inspired by a post on Tumblr :)**

**If you liked it, leave a review!**

**.**


End file.
